Crimson Moon
by MaurisaJoy
Summary: They know that they shouldn't be together, but his charms soon wins her over and her enigmatic ways is bringing him to his knees. With troubles on the horizon, can they be like Jake and Nessie? Opposites always attract. Can someone say, "Battle Part Two"? READ! POST-BD!
1. Chapter 1: Bloodlust

**Chapter 1—Bloodlust**

"_I had all the characteristics of a human being—flesh, blood, skin, hair—but my depersonalization was so intense, had gone so deep, that my normal ability to feel compassion had been eradicated, the victim of a slow, purposeful erasure. I was simply imitating reality, a rough resemblance of a human being, with only a dim corner of my mind functioning" _

― _**Bret Easton Ellis, American Psycho**_

**The Valdivia Rainforest; San Pablo de Tregua, Chile**

I could smell them a mile away. I breathe in their intoxicating smell; it's aroma alerting all of my advanced senses. I breathed in the smell once more, savoring it like it was my last meal on this God-forsaken Earth. I eased up on it, smiling wickedly and stood in a combat crouch. This was my prey, I'm the predator.

Everything in the forest of my homeland was silent. No birds that before sang it wondrous song spoke no more. It was just an eerie silence like when an evil so unspeakable and diabolical was about to make its kill in one of those moving pictures the Cullen coven watches.

The elk was chewing grass and I watched intently as it swallowed its meal. The blood was captivating. I could practically feel it coursing through the mammal's veins. This is what I loved about hunting. I love the thrill of it, the wait, and the challenge for my supper. Though hunting animals is not a game of my caliber, I know that it is in my best interest in order to not be like my father, Joham. He believes that humans are only good enough for food and creating more hybrids. I refuse to be anything like him, to join in his little army of mortal slaughterers. Yet I did cause my mother her untimely death at my birth over one hundred and fifty or so years ago, it is still not in my character to kill a weak human just for my survival or self-benefit. The Cullens taught me a new way of life during my short visit with them and I want to honor their wisdom as well guidance. My aunt, Huilen, doesn't seem to mind killing a human for a way of life, and I don't judge her. If that is her wish, then I shall be a good nephew and adapt to it.

Being with the Olympic coven changed my perspective. I met another hybrid, the precious Nessie, and my vision of the perfect parents, which I do envy still. They bonded with the mortals in a way that I never thought was true. I wanted to do that, bond with a human, but I can't here in a forest in South America. The tribe of the Mapuche natives are frightened of me and when I visit to see my juvenile sister, Jennifer, there is no interaction with them. All we do is hunt and play injudicious card games.

The heat was sweltering, I could feel myself perspiring through my deer skin clothing. Oh, the many cons of living in Chile.

It can get up to about 104-degree Fahrenheit here.

The elk made a noise and looked in my direction, but did not move an inch.

What I dumb animal.

It ignored its instincts that there was something there, that something being me, and continued on to eat the grass.

"_**Vir aqui, oh sangue doce**_", (**Come here, oh sweet blood) **I whispered lowly to the unsuspecting mammal.

I stepped cautiously around the sticks and other noisy objects on the forest floor. Living up to my namesake, I snarled at the elk and pounced.

There was a fight between the elk and I. It kicked and made guttural noises to call its herd for help, but I was relentless. One bite to the jugular, and it was all it took. The blood poured in my mouth and it no longer struggled, it relaxed to a dead heap of nothing. I sighed as I continued to drink my fill, feeling on cloud nine and in utter ecstasy. I retracted my head back from its position on the elk's neck and laid on my back.

The tall Boa trees shielding the sun light from contact on my tan face. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I listened carefully to the sounds of my home. The wind blew softly around me, introducing the chirps of the birds and animals. Several monkeys were up in a tree on my right side, howling in delight. It was mating season for them. They were calling to a possible mate for the time.

It sounded as though the female was refusing them and I chuckled.

These are the pros of living in Chile; countless entertainment from the animals.

"You take your time, huh?" a familiar voice said.

"I guess I do" I said, getting up. He chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" I said. He shrugged.

"You act like we can't visit once in a while. We can be ourselves here" he explained.

"That and other things, I presume" I joked. He nodded, laughing.

I walked to his place on a moss-covered boulder and gave him a brisk hug.

"How are things?" I asked.

"Things are well, but the little missus want you to visit more" he said.

"So….everything is fine, then?" I said.

"Yeah, but we are having an important event soon and the family want you to be there since you help out a few years ago" he said.

"What kind of event?" I asked curiously. He leaned back on the rock and arched a brow.

"Little baby's getting hitched" he said, his Southern twang on full throttle.

"That lucky mutt" I said, in disbelief.

* * *

There are five known human and vampire hybrids in the world. One of them is me, three of them are my half-sisters, and the last is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Ever since I first laid eyes on her, I was intrigued. The only hybrids I ever been in contact with has been my sisters. She is mesmerizing and intelligent despite her age. We met on…let's say….inappropriate and life-threatening circumstances. The Volturi wanted her died because that Denali succubus didn't know what she was and wanted revenge on her family who killed her mate. She was only a child the last time I saw her, but it has been seven years.

By this time, she'll look at least eighteen.

Meaning that that dog is with her, romantically.

Renesmee is my kind, therefore we should be together. I do have some sort of a crush on her and I know that the mutt claimed some wolfy bond on her, but that still didn't stop me from feeling what I have for her.

The dog doesn't understand her intellectuality like I do. We are one in the same. I know everything about her, sense her being as a whole.

In reality, however, I know that I can never be with Nessie like the dog can be. I respect that, but that do not mean that I have to like it.

The dog and I still won't be on good terms with each other because of his viewing of myself as competition, which I guess I am since Nessie likes me. If she didn't, we wouldn't be exchanging letters to one another for a significant period of time after that awful not quite battle.

I bet the dog doesn't know about that, now does he?

As we made our way back to the tree house, Jasper and I discussed Nessie's well-being.

She completed high school, he told me, with honors and a full scholarship to the University of Seattle next fall. I smiled when he told me. Oh my sweet little hummingbird, always the genius. She wanted to become a veterinarian and help conserve animals in Africa as well as the Amazon rainforest.

Ten to one says that Zafrina and Senna put that idea in her head. They were always telling her that some of the humans were chopping down the trees at an alarming rate now. That they were destroying animals' habitats, ruining our environment. Don't get me wrong, I'm all gung-ho for saving the planet, but they were practically bashing it in her mind. They scared her to death with descriptions of starved, mutilated animals, especially the infants and how poachers were killing animals, immediately orphaning their young.

Sick way to convince a person, eh?

I led him up the winding, wooden staircase to Huilen's and I's home in the sky. The scent of cuisine attacked my nostrils like a lion on its prey. Usually Huilen wouldn't make such a big feast, but I speculated that this engagement was serious and not a sick, twisted joke that I thought it'd be.

I opened the door and smiled at the little pixie who joined my aunt on the bench near the great, bay window. She instantly jumped up and danced her ballerina-esque prance to me, engulfing me in a hug.

She only came to my abs and I leaned down to her, sniffing her short hair of that well-known invigorating perfume of my sweetheart and that small, rainy town of Forks.

"I believe you grown, Alice" I commented, letting her go. She scrunched her face up in a mock grimace and smacked my bicep jokingly.

"Not funny, Nahuel, especially since Jazz and I traveled so far to tell you the most exciting news!" Alice declared, jumping up and down in happiness. Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder, seizing her to a stop.

"And what news it is. To be truthful, I am a little saddened. Nessie is mine" I said, pouting. Alice pouted too and Jazz rolled his eyes.

"Poor baby, I forgot. Are you still coming though, Nessie would really appreciate that" she said, almost pleading with one of her infamous irrestible faces that is impossible to deny.

"I think about it, Alice. You know that Huilen doesn't like to travel that much" I noted.

Huilen scoffed from her spot near the window, "I make a sacrifice for the _**anjo**_" **(angel)**

I rolled my eyes and Alice began to bounce once more.

"Great! Oh, Nahuel, it's going to be such a wonderful wedding!" Alice screamed then ranted on about the wedding details.

Jazz looked just as bored as I was.

The things I do for my unrequited love.


	2. Chapter 2: Reminisce

**Chapter 2—Reminisce**

"_Places are supposed to look smaller when you go back to them, but my road just looked schizoid. A couple of the houses had had nifty little makeovers involving double glazing and amusing faux-antique pastel paint; most of them hadn't. Number 16 looked like it was on its last legs: the roof was in tatters, there was a pile of bricks and a dead wheelbarrow by the front steps, and at some point in the last twenty years someone had set the door on fire. In Number 8, a window on the first floor was lit up, gold and cozy and dangerous as hell." _

― _**Tana French, Faithful Place**_

**The Valdivia Rainforest; San Pablo de Tregua, Chile**

_Flashback_

_FORKS, WA—7 YEARS AGO_

_She sat on her father's piano's bench, staring at the ivory keys. I joined her and she looked up. Her brown eyes sparkled in the natural light and my heart thumped a little bit more than it should. Her beauty was a Godsend. She smiled, showing all her teeth and I did the same. _

"_Why don't you play something for me, my sweet?" I said, twinkling the keys a bit. She giggled, covering her mouth and I chuckled. _

"_I don't know what to play, Nahuel" her angelic voice say. _

"_Play anything you want, Nessie, it'll always sound melodious in my ears" I told her. She nodded, her bronze-brunette locks shaking around her small shoulders. She looked just like her mother when she was mortal, so fragile and soft. I was afraid if I hug her, she'll break into little, tiny pieces. _

_She began playing a gloomy sonata, repeatedly messing up on a few notes. She stopped, abruptly. _

"_What is wrong, my Nessie?" I asked. _

"_I can't do it. I'm horrible, Nahuel" she grumbled. I cupped her chin and turned her gently to meet my gaze. _

"_You are not, you are wonderful, Ness" I told her. She avert her eyes from me. _

"_Caius doesn't think so. Have you heard what he said about me? He wanted me dead" she said, sadly. _

"_Oh, Ness, every person here on Earth has hatred and disgust lurking around them. But what you have to believe in is that voice that is saying such cruelty towards you shall always be monotone", I said. _

"_What's that?" she questioned, her eyebrows arched. _

_I laughed, "I thought you were cunning"_

_She crossed her arms over her chest._

"_I am, I am. Truly!" she said, jumping in her seat. _

"_Okay, okay. I believe you" I said, "and monotone means in a low voice. Always remember that people love you, Ness"_

"_Like you and my Jacob?" she said, hopefully. _

_At the mention of that mutt's name, jealously fumed instead of me. _

"_Exactly" I said. _

_She hugged me and I smiled, breathing in her scent. _

"_I love you, Nahuel. You are my best friend in the whole world" she said. _

_End Flashback_

That hug and that love from Nessie seems as though it all happened yesterday. She was so unsure of herself after all the mean things Caius said about her at the 'battle'. She thought that she was all the things that he claimed she was. Luckily, I was there to reassure that she wasn't. Because if that dog did, who knows how she'll turn out.

I huffed and stared on at the waterfall near my home. Alice and Jasper has been here for two days now. We are supposed to be going to Forks for the wedding tomorrow, but I am having mixed thoughts.

On one side, I want to see Nessie again, to hold her in my arms.

However, on the other, I don't want to because she is with the mutt.

Holding her in my arms wouldn't be as long as I would like it to be and that drives me mad.

"Nahuel?" I heard Huilen say.

"I'm pondering" I said.

"Aye, but you should not ponder until your brain explodes. It is not well. I know Nessie is your friend. You should enjoy her happiness" she said.

"I am, I'm just nervous seeing her again" I said.

"Oh. Well hurry up and come inside, supper is almost done" she said. Her footsteps slowly decreased until there was no more.

The way she talks to me sometimes, I swear, I can hear the distaste. I know that she sometimes blames me for the death of her sister, my mother, Pire, but she has to know that it wasn't my intentions and she should have super hatred for Joham. Well, she does, but….God.

If only things were easier in my world.

If I didn't hate myself sometimes for killing Mother.

* * *

Walking back to the tree house, I smiled. I should be happy for Nessie, at least she found her soul mate and reason fro living, even if he stinks.

Alice was jumping when I got back. She's always so hyper.

"What's wrong?" I asked, setting down my bow and arrow that I didn't even use.

She smiled that wide, scary smile.

"I have the best idea in the world, don't I Jazz?" she said, looking at her mate for clarification.

He nodded, emotionless.

"Any who, I had a vision, a remarkable vision, to be exact. It involved scissors and you," she said.

I let her words sink in and horror struck my strong, masculine features.

"Hell no!" I screamed walking towards her. "Are you crazy, Alice? No!"

I shook her a bit for extra dramatic effect, hoping, no praying that she would get the point. Jazz has hunched over, laughing hysterically. His loud, gruff guffaws echoed the home.

Alice was just as smiley.

"Oh, please, Nahuel. It would be spectacular. I swear it would. You'll look so regal, so enticing. The ladies will kill you over it" she explained. Ignoring her pleads; I continued to shake my head in disagreement.

"Alice, honey, this is my culture, my heritage you are talking about now. I'll go to Nessie's wedding with that mutt and I will wear that layer thing, but—

"A tuxedo" said Jasper, interrupting.

"—I will not cut my hair or will have you do it, even if you are a stylist or designer or whatever" I said, my hands on her shoulder. She pouted and pushed me aside, walking in the arms of her now subtle mate.

She looked up at him, the sad expression still on her face.

"Jazzy, honey, he won't let me cut his hair. Tell him, Jazzy, that I want to do it for good intentions. Please…." She beseeched, resting a hand on his chest, clearly taunting him of no return. Jasper gaze diverted over to me, a pained, begging look in his golden orbs.

Alice turned to me, a wicked smile on her face.

"It is a shame how you manipulate the emotion manipulator" I commented, "but you will not do the same to me, Alice"

She batted her eyelashes as she rubbed Jasper's chest more, to convince him, perhaps, in order to convince me in letting his wife do what she pleases with my hair.

"I beg you, Nahuel. Alice is only trying to make things perfect for our niece; it'll grow back" Jasper said.

I sighed, "Fine, cut it"

I was destroyed and felt like a coward. I gave in too early.

She is the Devil, and she's only five feet even.

Jesus, I lost to a little midget.


	3. Chapter 3: Mirrors

**Chapter 3-Mirrors **

"_Behavior is the mirror in which everyone shows their image.__"_

_**Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**_

**The Valdivia Rainforest; San Pablo de Tregua, Chile**

Sometimes I wish that the mirror should reflect lies, that what I am now seeing is just an illusion, not real, a reverie.

However, it is not.

What I am now staring at is real and I am not afraid. I am…. shit.

Alice let out a low whistle.

"Wow, Nahuel, if I wasn't married to Jazz, I'll do you" she said, admiring her work. Jazz chuckled.

"He does look quite dapper, Alice, but why the perverse comment?" he said. She shrugged her shoulders and ran her dainty hands through my now cropped hair again for good measures.

"Any other compliments Jazz? I believe that he still isn't convince," said Alice.

"Well…. there is no going back, right?" I joked.

"Unless you want extensions" she interjected.

"What?" I said confusingly.

"Never mind, go on Jazzy, convince him" she practically scolded her mate.

Jazz cleared his throat.

"Hmm, if I was gay, I'll do you. Sounds good, love?" he said. Alice and I erupted in hysterics.

"Thanks, Jasper—"

He nodded.

"-not interested though" I finished.

Alice smiled.

"Huilen will like it, you look regal, doesn't he Jazz?" she said.

Jazz shook his head, "Nope, no more compliments from me. I'm done"

"Touché. Well, I like it; it's my best work yet. Nessie will like as well," Alice said.

At that, I smiled.

"But you need an edge" Alice insisted, tilting her delicate, feminine chin.

"Edge?" I said slowly, my accent making it sound like such a vulgar word.

"_Si_" Alice replied, circling me like a hawk spying on its prey. She began to hmm and murmured other lexis.

Just then, my aunt walked in the small den.

"My God!" she shouted in disbelief. Alice grinned at her.

"I know, he's so handsome, isn't he?" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands together childishly.

"No, no, my poor little jaguar. What had that mini Devil done to your locks? No!" said Huilen running towards me.

"Auntie, it is nothing. Hair grows back, did you forget that I am half-human?" I declared.

She touched my freshly cut hair slowly, weaving her hands through it cautiously.

"Well…you do look nice," she finally said, a bit convinced.

"I do?" I said, insecurely, touching it. It was still a lot to get used to.

"Aye, you do. Women will…. uh…. what's that American word?"

"Flip? Go crazy? Faint from eternal lust and desire?" Alice proclaimed, interrupting Hulien's train of thought. Huilen gave her a look.

"Yes, Alice. Those are the words," said Huilen, bitterly.

"If y'all don't mind my interjections, I believe he looks good" Jazz announced.

"Now, Jazz, let's not start that up again, huh?" I joked. He easily caught on and chuckled.

"But, it isn't done yet, he needs an edge" Alice noted.

"An edge? Do you not think that this isn't edgy enough? My poor baby chopped his hair off, it's his livelihood" Huilen stated, dramatically, clutching her lifeless heart and swaying around.

"Huilen, please don't sound so…theatrical. This isn't Shakespearean times anymore" Alice said, flipping her off.

Huilen growled and sauntered over to her.

"You are really tarnishing your welcome, you _pirralho psíquica_," (psychic brat) said Huilen.

Alice seethed, "What did you just call me?"

Huilen didn't back down, "Fine, I'll repeat it for you. I called you a psychic brat"

I quickly stepped in.

"Now, now, let's not argue over such idiocies, okay?" I reasoned.

"Agreed" Jasper said.

"She should've started it," said Alice.

"I started it? Are you crazy or just plain stupid?" said Huilen hysterically.

"Well, I guessed I'm just crazy then" Alice challenged.

"Ladies, ladies. Can we all calm down?" Jasper pleaded.

"Yes. Alice you shouldn't be disrespecting my aunt like that, even if you are in good intentions. And Huilen, you have to honor my friends' opinions as well as my choices. I'm a grown man; I can defend myself. I am grateful for your wisdom when I was older, but now it is not needed that much" I said.

"Fine" the women said in unison.

"You still need an edge though," Alice declared.

"Alice, what do you want me to do? Get a tattoo?" I said, sarcastically.

She shrugged, "Maybe"

I frowned at her.

"Or maybe new clothes. You two can't get on a plane in animal skin"

"We can't we run, like last time?" I questioned.

"No, I don't want to. I rather travel by plane. It won't be that bad, we'll get contacts for Huilen and nothing will happen. I had a vision," she said.

"When?" I said.

"After I cut your hair. Nothing happened and I have an eerie feeling about running. We might run into enemies, literally.

"Did you see it? The enemy?" Jasper asked.

"No, I just sensed it. Nothing major, I believe" she replied.

"But will it be major?" I asked.

"No, no sign. Probably just nomads anyway. A minor scuffle if we run and I don't feel like fighting, not anymore" Alice said.

"Very territorial nomads, perhaps?" I said.

"Yes, very. Maybe" Alice said.

"Okay, then we fly due to a minor brawl that might happen if we do otherwise. Agreed?" Jasper said.

"Your saying agreed a lot, babe," Alice said.

"I know, it's my word of the day" he joked and we all laughed.

"Okay, now about that clothing shopping idea…" said Alice.

"Oh shit" I whispered.

"Yes, beware of the mini shopaholic. Mwah!" Alice said, over joyously.


End file.
